


bubblegum worries

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Touri spelled Tori in the story, Wataru's in trouble, hair crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: Wataru accidentally lets Tori get gum in his hair. Yuzuru cleans up messes as usual.





	bubblegum worries

A floorboard squeaked a protest as a foot managed to land just where a joint had aged.

“SHHH! Quiet!”

“You’re the one being loud, Hime-kun.” Wataru’s voice was nearly always dramatic, but now, recognizing the potential danger, he hissed a reply that was urgent with the correction.

Tori, Hajime, Tomoya, Mitsuru, and Wataru were attempting to sneak back into Yumenosaki without attracting attention. They’d stayed out at the fair longer than they’d meant to.

Tardiness aside, they were trying to be discreet for another, far more terrifying reason.

Indoor shoes had never sounded so loud as the five of them crept up the stairs, holding their breath and praying each step remained their ally rather than betray their presence.

They almost made it.

Until King heard his master return and came barreling out from somewhere to greet Tori, catching all of them on a wide landing and making Tomoya stumble into Hajime, causing both of them to fall down in a tangle of limbs and thumps.

Which would have been acceptable in normal circumstances, but the first years – running on a sugar-induced high and the excitement of the day – suddenly found themselves giggling and playing with the dog, making a racket.

A light turned on with a click that was clearly ominous.

The five co-conspirators nearly audibly gulped as they looked up to see their worst fears come to life.

Nazuna and Yuzuru stood at the top of the stairs, looking down with looks of stern disapproval in place.

“Wataru-chin, you are returning late with our precious first years. Did you lose track of the time?”

Nazuna was nearly always cheerful but he’d grown concerned about the first years when they had not returned at the appointed time. He’d gone in search of Yuzuru, knowing Tori was with the younger Ra*bits and expecting the responsible butler-type to know where his charge was.

Neither of them had appreciated not receiving word that Wataru would be returning the first years later than agreed upon.

Wataru shrugged, a sheepish expression in place.

“They were having so much fun. I couldn’t resist spoiling them a little.”

Yuzuru stepped forward and you would have to be an idiot to mistake the smile on his face for anything other than a threat.

“Hibiki-sama, we will speak of this again and I will attempt to impress upon you the importance of not causing trouble for others. For now,” he turned to Nazuna, “shall I leave your charges to you? Or will you need help?”

Nazuna waved him off, looking at Tori who was cuddling King with something like a pout.

“I have more of them, but I rather think you will have the harder time. Good night, Yuzuru-chin.”

Nazuna turned his attention to the members of his unit. “Well then? Let’s get you cleaned up and off to bed. We have school and practice tomorrow you know.”

Hajime, Tomoya, and Mitsuru exchanged guilty looks and quickly whispered a good night to Tori and Wataru before scampering off behind Nazuna.

Wataru tried to sneak away after them but Yuzuru stopped him with the words, “Hibiki-sama, thank you for seeing them back safely and ensuring their day was amusing.”

Wataru started to smile, thinking he was forgiven, but he was too early.

Yuzuru continued, “If you ever earn the right to escort them again, you will be more attentive to curfew, yes? I should hate to have to go looking for you, assuming such horrible things had befallen you that a responsible third year could not be bothered to contact those who may be worried about them and other precious students of this school.”

It was quiet, gentle almost, but nearly set Wataru back on his heels for its viciousness all the same.

Tori, who’d been studiously quiet since Yuzuru appeared, protested then.

“We were just having fun! Stop trying to ruin everything!”

Yuzuru stared at his young master for a moment.

“Does my concern for you cause such a burden, young master? You will need to address it with your father if that is the case. Until then, I believe you were trying to hide something more than a late arrival. What has happened?”

Wataru seized his chance to escape and called back an apologetic, “I had fun today, Hime-kun! We’ll do it again sometime!” as he took off with an unseemly degree of speed.

Tori didn’t answer right away, he just continued to pet King.

Normally the dog’s proximity would be enough for Yuzuru to lose his composure but he had not enjoyed the rising worry as the appointed time for Tori’s return had come and gone.

“Young master? I’m waiting.”

Tori pouted before giving in and taking off his cap.

At first, Yuzuru couldn’t see the problem.

But then he did.

The bright pink of the bubblegum nearly matched Tori’s hair and it was embedded to a degree that promised a haircut would be in the near future.

Sighing heavily, Yuzuru understood. They had hoped to sneak in and fix it without him knowing.

“Please go change into something that can tolerate water and go into the bathroom. I will be there shortly.”

Unusually obedient in the face of Yuzuru’s displeasure, Tori put King down and went ahead.

By the time Tori had changed and sent King to his bed, Yuzuru was already in the bathroom.

He sat on the low stool Yuzuru had arranged by the sink, staying quiet as he didn't want to risk Yuzuru scolding him.

First, Yuzuru gathered up the long front ends of Tori’s hair, holding them out of the way as he placed a towel around Tori’s shoulders.

He didn’t speak, just silently worked to restore order.

Yuzuru took a comb and carefully brushed through Tori’s hair to push the unaffected parts away from the threat of contact with the wad of gum lodged in the front.

Tori closed his eyes when Yuzuru bade him to, wrinkling his nose as the smell of peanut butter and olive oil reached him.

“Do not make that face at me young master. I do not want to cut this out unless it is the last resort so you must bear with it for a while.”

Tori grumbled something unintelligible, the words less important than registering his unhappiness.

Yuzuru coated the gum with the pungent substances, then combed through the excess to the strands below to provide a guide.

Tori got impatient when nothing seemed to happen after that and opened his eyes to see Yuzuru frowning at the knot. A small ball of guilt wormed its way into Tori’s stomach at seeing the way Yuzuru was looking at him.

Sensing Tori’s glance, Yuzuru looked his way and offered the assurance Tori had been afraid to ask for.

“I don’t think I will have to cut it. You should be able to keep your style.”

It had been a few minutes now, so Yuzuru reached in and began carefully wiggling the gum down. For the most part it went easily and Yuzuru breathed a sigh of relief he didn’t have to hurt Tori or cut his hair.

When it was out, Yuzuru disposed of the offensive debris and rinsed his hands in the sink.

Turning back to Tori, he smiled. A true, genuine one this time that was half relief and half humor.

“Let’s wash your hair now young master, it’s out and you’ll be none the worse for wear.”

Tori was feeling sullen again and protested, “I can wash my hair myself! I don’t need you to do it!”

Yuzuru nodded. “I know you can, but please allow me to.”

Tori made a dismissive noise. “I suppose as my slave you should do it.” Not quite an apology, not quite acknowledging his bad behavior, but Yuzuru was used to Tori and understood the sentiment all the same.

“Of course, young master.”

Yuzuru hid his smile, Tori really was a brat, but he was trying in his own way.

And so Tori found himself having his hair washed and shampooed as attentively as if he were at the salon.

It was relaxing, having Yuzuru’s fingers comb through his hair and massage his scalp and Tori could feel himself growing sleepy.

Yuzuru was silent, seeing his master was tired and he ran the water to a perfect temperature before guiding Tori’s head under the stream of the faucet.

Suds ran down in the basin and Yuzuru kept it going until the water ran clear and there was no residue left in Tori’s hair.

He helped Tori straighten and got a new towel to gently rub over the soft pink hair and wipe  at the small rivulets that ran down Tori’s face. Tori closed one eye cutely when some ran into it and Yuzuru murmured an apology before wiping it away.

Most people would be surprised by how fluffy and soft Tori’s hair truly was, it was nearly dry from just a few passes of the towel, the water droplets evaporating as if aware the small tyrant would not approve of them remaining.

With one final, approving pat through the towel, Yuzuru sat it down and reached for a comb.

There was little dampness left, but he had to coax the strands to fall in orderly waves rather than allow their tendency to stick up. Even Yuzuru couldn’t get the single spike at the top of Tori’s head to always obey, but he made sure all was free of tangles.

Tori wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoyed when Yuzuru brushed his hair. Yuzuru’s job was to take care of him, but he did not do so only out of obligation. Somewhere between the time Yuzuru had shown up at Tori’s house, cold and soldier-stoic, and when they entered the academy, they had become friends.  

Yawning slightly, Tori felt sleepy and content.

“Thank you, Yuzuru.”

“Of course. Off to bed now. I’ve got a few more things to take care of. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Alright. Don’t work too hard.”

Nodding and waving Tori off, Yuzuru began cleaning up the bathroom. When he finished, he cracked open Tori’s door and saw his young master sleeping peacefully. Perfect.

Yuzuru exited the suite stealthily and went in search of Wataru. No time like the present to follow up on the importance of adhering to curfews and of taking better care of their precious Tori.

The smile on his face would be terrifying if anyone saw it, but there was no witness as he made his way to Wataru’s suite.

Servants had to take care of all kinds of messes behind the scenes – this was just one more.

Nobody really questioned why Wataru seemed especially jumpy the next day, assuming he was simply being perverse for some reason.

Yuzuru just kept an implacable smile in place and made no comment one way or another.

Wataru would do better from now on, he was sure of it.


End file.
